In My Opinion
by RoswellAvena
Summary: Courtney comes to Roswell looking for a new Rebel Leader.


**In My Opinion**

Part 1

The Rebel Commander had instructed me of the subject's location on Earth. I was on a top secret mission for Antar's Rebel Army.

After I rolled into town I met up with a real estate agent. He showed me a couple of small apartments that I think will do just fine to accommodate me.

Roswell is a small tourist town and I was pleasantly surprised how reasonable the rent was.

I signed a short term lease because I don't think my work here will take long. I just need to locate him, and pass along critical information and try to convince him to come back to Antar with me.

After I settled in, I went for an interview to get a waitressing job at a quaint little diner called the Crashdown.

I rolled my eyes as I entered the place, and I suppose I should be offended by the alien theme decor throughout the whole place; since I'm an alien and all.

Eh, we choose our battles so I didn't press it. I had more important things on my mind.

It's really imperative that I find him. Fifty years ago we placed our hope in him. Now we need him to be the leader of the Rebel Army.

We need his genius to bring forth peace throughout the five planets. If only he had been the King all along, the war would not have erupted, and we would all be living comfortably.

Before his death, Zan, was the last legitimate King. He was young, not yet twenty years old, when he took the throne. He had big ideals and wouldn't listen to the advisors that disagreed with his new goals.

He was prideful and wanted to make a name for himself. Zan wanted to make changes too quickly after his father's death.

His hasty decisions created an unstable economic structure on Antar. The Royals ultimately lost their lives as an end result.

As Zan's second in command, Rath tried to appeal to his logical side, but Zan was just too stubborn to listen. His actions brought a five planet galaxy to its knees by a madman named Khivar.

I know it will be a challenge to try to get Rath to see our point of view. His loyalty to his King was fierce.

He would strike down anyone who would dare talk 'treason' by criticizing Zan in his presence.

I took a seat in an empty booth while waiting for my interview to start. I sat watching the people interact with each other as they ate their food.

I notice the uniform and again a wave of humor washes over me as I see silver antennas bobbing on the server's head.

I really need this job so I'll just take it all in stride as a necessary step to find The General.

A blonde girl comes over to my booth and asks me if she can take my order. Her name tag says 'Maria.' I state that I'm there for the 3:00 p.m. interview, and she tells me I have to talk to the 'boss man.'

She retreats with a smile and quickly goes and fetches Mr. Parker. Then I see her standing in front of the food pass-through window and she seems to be flirting with someone that I can't see.

I notice right away that Maria is a beautiful girl. She has green eyes with a sparkle in them. She has full lips that even a super model would envy. She is small with cute curves.

I could be jealous I suppose, but the body I have will last for fifty years without aging a single year. It is high maintenance, but that's ok, because I will be a 70 year old babe walking around.

The interview turned out successful. Mr. Parker took me on a tour of the diner. He showed me the counter area, the equipment, and explained the duties I would perform there.

Then we went through the swinging doors that lead to the locker room. He assigned me a locker to put my things in.

Lastly, we went over to the kitchen where the grill cook was working with his back turned to us.

Mr. Parker called out, "Michael, I want you to meet our newest addition to the Crashdown staff, Courtney," "Courtney, meet Michael Guerin." Michael nodded and said "hi."

When I saw him my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. I've found him. There stood Rath. The man that I idolized, back on Antar.

The man that would have been a wonderful king; a better king. Rath would have been logical and reasonable. Most of all he would have considered counsel from the advisors in his decision making. He would have saved our planet.

So his Earth name is Michael. He is gorgeous. My eyes drank up the vision of his well-built body starting at the dark blonde hair that lay messy over his forehead; ending my perusal at his feet. I knew at that moment that this man, Mikey G, would be mine.

I had strong desires for Rath back on Antar, but he was unattainable because of his betrothal to the Princess.

I know from the strong reaction I felt from looking at Michael Guerin, that my desire for him has not changed in the least.

Mr. Parker, went out front to tell Maria that I would be shadowing her until I learned the ropes. I stayed in the kitchen with Michael.

I won't tell him right away who I really am; that I'm an alien from his home galaxy; not yet anyway. That can come later. I need a plan and fast.

A plan to win this gorgeous man's heart and make him want me.

Maria, burst through the swinging doors at the back of the cafe and I see the smile slide off her face when she saw how I'm sidled up next to Michael flirting with him.

He wasn't flirting back, but he wasn't making any effort to move away either.

Maria chastises me and tells me that the waitresses are not allowed to bother the cook here in the kitchen.

I sense Michael getting nervous now. I realize from Maria's reaction, and Michael's bout of nerves, that she must be his girlfriend, but I don't care.

The chase to win The General's heart has officially begun.

'May the best girl win'

The End


End file.
